The Prince of Time: Chapter 19
Nolan Swift's POV We all just looked at him in surprise. How powerful was this Thymos character that made Prometheus believe it would destroy us all. As I looked around the room at the large collection of monsters and Titans in the room, some of which I had met before and in turn were glaring back at me for killing them, it looked like he had more than enough power to destroy us. The only chance we had right now was to retreat and get back to camp like Prometheus said, but I don’t know how far we could get before the wolves managed to catch up with us. However before our escape, there were a few things I wanted to know first. “Wait, Demi-titans? There is no way that the Titans have children otherwise we would have known about them,” I said as I looked at him with a questionable look. “Do you think the gods are the only ones that can have children?” Prometheus said as a small smile formed on his face. “Mind you, while the gods create children because of trivial reasons like love or beauty, we Titans create children simply for power. They will be the foot soldiers for our new empire. They are here right now, deep within this mountain training for the day when they will be able to serve us. A day that is fast approaching.” The idea seemed to sicken me. Looking at the Titans, some of which were monstrous or had features like being on fire, I couldn’t even imagine what their children would look like. Also, from the Titans I had heard about, none of them seemed to be good parents. Atlas even killed his own daughter, a story that the Hunters would tell when they visited camp. As some of the monsters in the room started laughing about having children for love, I noticed that some of the wolves were forming around us. Even if Prometheus was going to let us warn camp, he never said all of us had to make it back alive. “So if you have all this power under your command, why would you tell us about it? Not much of a Titan of forethought are you?” I called to him. I could tell the comment upset him, most likely a blow to his pride but for my plan to work, I needed him and all these other creatures focused on me and no one else. “The reason I tell you this is because there is no way for us to lose!” he called back to me in an angered voice. “You mean like how there was no way to lose the last war with the gods. I mean your generals are all a bunch of losers if you ask me; I’ve even managed to kill a few,” I said as I looked over toward the table. “Right Arachne? Oh, and I met your sister a few years back Medusa, did you meet her in Tartarus.” By now I had the attention and combined hate of almost every creature in the room. “I mean Hyperion was defeated with flowers, not much of a TITAN OF THE LIGHT,” I said as my hands started waving around. Something that my friends took as instructions rather than just random waving. James notched an arrow in his bow and started walking around to the left of the room. Courtney and Jordan slowly stepped to a fountain in the corner of the room by the entrance. Kari slipped into some shadows and vanished as Tsumi shadow traveled after her. Just when I thought all my enemies were going to jump over their table and slash my neck open, Kari and Tsumi reappeared by the entrance. “We got her,” they called and when I looked back, I saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare standing with them. “Lets get out of here.” As Prometheus looked around the room, he finally noticed what had been going on. “Stop them!” he called to his army, but it was too late. Malcolm let his arrow fly knocking Medusa’s glasses off her face and turning many of the wolves and other monsters in the room to stone. Jordan and Courtney made a huge wall of water that slowly turned to ice. James then fired another arrow with an explosive tip over the wall and the sound of monsters being destroyed could be heard. As we made our way for the exit, the ice wall shattered when a blast from Hyperion destroyed it and none of the generals had been destroyed but the room was on fire. As I told everyone to run, out of the corner of my eye I saw a man with red hair and golden eyes walking down a hallway. The flames around his body seemed to be moving slower than fire should and looking into those eyes, it felt like my legs were nailed to the floor. “Come on Swift!” Tsumi said as he tugged at my arm and we both got moving. I could hear the remaining wolves chasing after us along with a few slower monsters but as long as we could stay ahead of them we should be fine. Yup, just stay ahead of them across the entire country. We managed to make it to one of the trails that tourists to the mountain used for nature hikes before Tsumi fell to the ground. “Shadow travel is very tiring; I can’t keep going for much longer,” he said. From the looks of it everyone else was tired too. We needed an escape and we needed one soon. I dropped to my knees and yelled up toward the sky. “Dad, I don’t know if you can hear me but you are suppose to protect travelers that walk along your roads. Please help us out!” I said but nothing seemed to happen. Maybe we needed some kind of offering, but I had nothing to give. But Jordan did. “Jordan, pass me the Drakon scale,” I said to him and he tossed it over. “I give this to you as an offering!” The scale vanished in the air but nothing seemed to happen. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Courtney said and I followed her eyes. On a nearby tree was a sign that wasn’t there a moment ago. It read Shortcut to Camp Half-Blood, Distance: 11 steps. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 17:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page